


Think it through

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Pack in College, Polyamory, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Top Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in college, Stiles and Scott love to tease their boyfriend<br/>But they do have to come home someday, don't they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think it through

Derek didn’t think it through.

When he started dating his Alpha, it was mainly a physical expression of the care and love they had for each other, neither Scott nor himself very talented with their words.  
They have sex, of course, but their relationship is mostly a cuddling one, the two men forming a tight ball around the other, allowing the bonds between Alpha and Beta, between Alpha and second in command really, to be strengthened by the blend of their scents together in the warmth and the comfort they get from those embraces.  
Adding Stiles to their relationship had felt organic almost in its simplicity, the human’s love for Scott and lust for Derek the glue that they needed to bring them to another level of intimacy.

And the sex is phenomenal.

Stiles’ boundless energy and willingness to do, try, attempt anything, Scott’s gentleness and care and Derek’s strength--and the three’s stamina--make it pretty epic, and they have never been so fulfilled and happy together.

But then the two younger men left for college, because Derek didn’t think it through, and the distance proves to be a bit … hard, on him.  
Pun totally, one-hundred percent, intended.

It’s not like they can come home, come back to him, regularly, and Derek waits for any break from college in a state of needy horniness that makes everybody avoid the loft in the days that precedes their return.  
But the moment he makes the mistake of downloading Skype onto his computer, Derek finally sees that he will never think things through completely with his two boyfriends.

Sure there are the conversations long into the night, where the two college-bound men participate in some sort of relay, one in front of the screen, talking and smiling and laughing and touching the screen longingly while the other works in the background, earphones covering their head to keep their focus.

But more often than not, Derek can feel his jaw reaching for the basement as he watches his two boyfriends smirking at the camera before telling him that they have “a little something” for him, Scott rushing to close the lock on their dorm room while Stiles takes his shirt off with as much effect as he can--it’s ridiculously endearing--until Scott comes back and Stiles leans forward, winking at Derek as he starts the music before getting back in line next to Scott, their backs to Derek.  
And then they start shaking their beautiful behinds figuratively in his face to the beat of “Hips don’t Lie”.  
Oh, no.  
They clearly rehearsed, their hips in perfect synch--and Derek does not lose focus for a split second, picturing them using these hips on each other during those rehearsals--as they draw circles and eights in the air with them, their naked backs tantalizing, smooth and letting show the muscles underneath and …

“Derek, are you okay?”

In his frustration, Derek might have broken his “#1 Co-Boyfriend” mug with his bare hand.  
“When are you getting home?” he says between gritted teeth, and Stiles starts laughing loudly while Scott smiles crookedly at the camera.  
“Christmas break, Der’,” he replies before straightening up. “Want us to to do it facing you?” he offers sweetly.  
Too sweetly.  
But Derek is not known for his restraint when he comes to those two and he waves a go-ahead at the camera.

Good thing he did, too, because the shorts are off in less than three and a half hip-gyrations and he gets to see his boyfriends rutting against each other and come all over each other’s stomach.  
Before he logs off, though, they both hear him growl in warning.

***

The moment Stiles opens the door to the loft, he barely has time to shout a “Honey, we’re home” that he’s already tackled to the ground by a very naked Derek, who wastes no time before pulling Scott down too to join them on the--  
“You planned--oh my God, yes, right th-unghh-- you planned ahead, makes me feel the looooooooooooh my God,” Stiles manages to comment on the fluffy rug covering the entrance floor while Derek bites and sucks on his neck before diving for his crotch, his hand pressed against Scott’s tented pants while he mouths at Stiles’ pants to get to his dick.

Derek looks up, eyes dark as he tears open Stiles’ pants. “Take care of Scott, I’ll be right back,” he says softly before closing his lips around the head of Stiles’ cock.  
Stiles flails a little before trying to touch Scott, to get him to move or do something. But Scott is looking at them both, his pants somewhere while he strokes himself, getting an eyeful of Derek’s prowess at blow jobs.  
“Come here,” Stiles says between two pants, while Derek sucks more of his cock in the warmth of his mouth, and Scott’s eyes flash red as he finally gets closer, pressing a kiss to Stiles’ lips.  
“What would you do for your Alpha?” he asks, brushing a strand away from Stiles’ forehead, his free hand cupping the back of Derek’s head and gently pressing him down, further down Stiles’ cock.  
“I could suck you too,” Stiles offers, body arching on a vigorous suck that hollows Derek’s cheeks. “But you would miss the show.”

Scott hums, his face thoughtful as he resumes stroking himself one-handed, one hand still on Derek’s neck, and if Stiles is not mistaken, the claws are out.

“Or you could eat me out,” he counter-offers, and Stiles’ eyes widen before nodding eagerly.

“Ride my face, mighty Alpha,” he says with a giggle, before licking his lips.

“Gladly.”

Scott kneels above Stiles, bracing himself on his taut stomach as he lowers himself closer to Stiles’ lips.

The first contact feels like a gentle kiss between his ass cheeks, Stiles hands cupping each of them in his hands before spreading them to get to his goal.

Then, switching back and forth between kisses and broad licks, Stiles proceeds to completely open him with his tongue, his rhythm matching Derek’s on his cock.  
Scott would know, he’s the one who can look at Derek cupping Stiles’ balls and brushing his finger every now and then between his legs, which invariably leads to Stiles pushing his tongue inside of Scott’s asshole.

When Stiles comes, Scott is almost thrown out of balance with the strong arch that his body makes, but he catches himself on Derek’s shoulder, leaning forward as he murmurs his pride and his love to the older man.  
Who looks up licking his lips like the wolf who got the cream--literally--his eyes still dark.

“Stiles?” he asks, his eyes not leaving Scott’s.  
“Hmmm?” Stiles replies, all languid and happy as he lays there.  
“Is Scott properly opened?”  
“Could use some fingering I guess.”  
“Good.”  
Derek picks up Scott like he weighs nothing, turning him to face Stiles and positioning him with his ass raised in the air.

“Dereeeeeeeeeyes,” Scott starts, his voice stretching Derek’s name into one, long sound of pleasure as Derek pushes two fingers--from the looks of it, coated with Stiles’ own cum--into him, twisting and stretching, before pushing another one until he’s satisfied with how loose Scott is, wiggling on top of Stiles whose erection makes a valiant effort for an encore.  
As Derek finally pushes his cock inside of Scott, not wasting any time once he’s completely sheathed within his ass to pull and slams back inside, setting up an unforgiving rhythm, he smirks at Stiles over Scott’s shoulder.  
‘Just you wait.’

***

Two weeks later--with a quick break from sex for celebrating Christmas with the whole family-pack but with an even stronger sequel for New Year’s Eve--Stiles and Scott drive away, returning to college until Spring break.

Of course, Derek doesn’t like watching them go.  
Of course, he’ll miss them.  
But for one, he vows to drop by their dorm at least twice--no, three times in the interval.  
And for second …  
He knows that the soreness in their asses and thigh muscles, and the bruises painting Stiles’ body, won’t fade anytime soon.

That he has thought completely through.


End file.
